1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to batteries, and particularly to a battery power system capable of working stably.
2. Description of Related Art
Battery power system often includes a number of battery modules, each of which includes a number of battery cells. Each module also includes a management circuit electrically connected to and thus managing discharging and charging of each cell in the module. When working, the cells generate heat. As such, each module also includes a heat dissipation device for dissipating the heat. The management circuit and the heat dissipation device should be reasonably arranged. Otherwise, the management circuit may be adversely affected by the heat and becomes unstable.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a battery power system that can overcome the above-mentioned problems.